


Favours

by molepeach



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Crack, M/M, i have no idea how to tag this, literally it's just me crying about these dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molepeach/pseuds/molepeach
Summary: Daniel's fridge is broken and he asks his good-looking neighbour, Seongwoo, for help. It is not as easy as it seems. Also, Jaehwan's ideas suck.





	Favours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I've been out of the country for a month and that's why I could not update my other fic ('baby, keep me up all night') + writer's block. I wrote this short, kinda dumb piece to warm myself up so that perhaps I'll be able to update soon. Thanks everyone for reading! <3

 

"I know this is gonna sound weird and I swear I have a proper explanation for it," Daniel said, his palms starting to feel uncomfortably sticky inside his pockets, "But I was wondering if you could lend me your fridge. Just for a few days."

The way his neighbour's eyes widened and his lips parted into a silent 'o', immediately made Daniel think that maybe he should not have listened to Jaehwan's 'bright' idea after all. Hell. He should not have let Jaehwan utter a single word in the first place.

But it was too late. Five minutes ago, he was certain he could do it. Until he came face to face with his neighbour. So much for trying to act cool and composed in front of an attractive man — Daniel could feel his fingers struggling to stay still underneath the thick fabric of his favourite grey sweatpants and could barely stop his socked foot from tapping nervously onto the cold floors of the hallway.

It was not a good feeling.

"My fridge?" His neighbour deadpanned, "You're here to take my fridge...?"

"NO!" Daniel cried out. He knew he was visibly panicking at that point. "I'm not going to take your fridge away. I just. My fridge stopped working. But I'm getting my paycheck this weekend and I'm gonna buy a new one then."

His neighbour blinked, crossing his arms against his chest, "So how can I help you?"

"I have- had too much stuff in my fridge and I know it sounds ridiculous but I don't want to waste any of it," Daniel admitted. "I promise it's not a lot of stuff. You can take whatever you want too, I don't mind. I know you live by yourself so my friend suggested I asked you since apparently people living alone usually have a lot of space in their fridge?! And I thought, yes, that could work — Shit. No. That sounds awful."

That sucked. He hated Jaehwan so much. "I'm sorry," Daniel croaked out. Maybe he should have thrown everything away in the trashcan earlier or given it to his friends (even though that meant he would be left with nothing for himself). But that could have at least saved him from all this embarrassment.

He made to turn around and walk back to his apartment which was strategically located on the opposite side of the hallway, when his neighbour decided that the nightmare was not going to end yet, "That's fine by me."

Daniel forced his gaze up to meet the guy's eyes. He was obviously amused by the entire situation; eyebrows raised and a shit eating grin adorning his unfairly good-looking face. Daniel only hoped that there were no bad intentions hidden underneath.

"A few days is not a problem. Always happy to help a fella. I'm Ong Seongwoo, by the way," his neighbour said, shoulders straightening as he offered Daniel an easy smile. "Besides, you're right, my fridge has been pretty much empty in the past couple of days, sooo..."

"Yeah... Great." Daniel replied, stupidly. "I mean. Sure, thank you Seongwoo. You're a life saviour. I owe you one. Or maybe more."

He did not expect Seongwoo to crack up at that. Saying that Daniel was starting to feel utterly self-conscious was an understatement: all he wanted was a punch delivered straight to his cheek at that very moment. It would have helped him regain his wits or it could have knocked him out senseless — he did not mind either.

"You owe me nothing," Seongwoo told him. Before Daniel could protest, Seongwoo uncrossed his arms and instead, brought his palms up together in a way that suggested that he had an idea, "Although, if you really want to make it even, I got a suggestion!"

Daniel's ears perked up. He glanced at Seongwoo's ecstatic expression and almost winced, "Which is?"

"A date," Seongwoo replied cheerfully, not missing a beat.

"What..." Daniel swore he just felt icy, frosty air knocking into his entire body. Suddenly he could not bring himself to move a single limb: both too shocked and terrified. "What," he repeated, this time louder.

Seongwoo's face quickly morphed into something akin to pure confusion. "Ah. Did I misunderstand your intentions?" He said, slightly jutting out his lower lip. "That's unfortunate."

Daniel locked his gaze on him, startled, "Intentions?"

It took five entire seconds, maybe more— then it finally hit him. "Oh my god," he exclaimed out loud.

"You know how people come up with the most amusing excuses when it comes to flirting these days," Seongwoo laughed. He reached out to gently bump Daniel's shoulder with a fist and grinned, "Sorry bud, didn't mean to make this uncomfortable."

He did not only make the situation uncomfortable, Daniel thought, he also made him want quick death. But he was not going to say that loud. And he was definitely not going to run away. Not after he had spent the entire morning freaking out over a fridge.

"It's alright. No need to apologize," Daniel said, forcing himself to crack out a smile at Seongwoo despite his strong desire of disappearing right there.

"My fridge is still available, though," Seongwoo announced, grinning once again. "How about we go get your stuff now? And then bond over a movie or two? That is is if you're not busy. It's my day off and I got way too much time to waste."

As he took in a deep breathe, Daniel clenched and unclenched his fists. It could have gone worse, he decided. Plus, it would be only a few days of going in and out of someone else's apartment: he would go, grab a bottle of soda and maybe some leftovers and then leave — looking at it from that point of view, it was not so terrible. Seongwoo himself was not terrible.

"Alright. Yeah. It's my day off, too," Daniel said, "As long as I get to choose one of the movies." That earned himself the brightest smile from Seongwoo so far, who agreed with a set of enthusiastic nods.

Unsurprisingly enough, the reaction caused Daniel to stumble a little, reminding him why he had always avoided being around attractive people. They never failed to mess him up, despite his attempts at keeping himself collected from the outside.

And sure, the whole situation turned out be more than what he bargained for, with Seongwoo's surprising straightforwardness and unrelenting teasing, but Daniel could live with it. Or at least he thought so.

So much for a damn, broken refrigerator.

  
*

 

Kim Jaehwan

How did it go?

 

Ong Seongwoo

Great!

Ong Seongwoo

Almost messed up but I'm so happy, he's cuter than I expected.

Ong Seongwoo

FYI, he's sleeping on my lap right now. ;)

 

Kim Jaehwan

OMG. WHAT.

 

Ong Seongwoo

Yeah. :P I'm glad I asked you. I owe you one big favour for helping me with this!!!

 

Kim Jaehwan

Nah, you don't.

I did nothing. + We're all so done with Daniel being single and miserable. :)

Just protect me in case he decides to attack me.

 

Ong Seongwoo

???

Wait, Jaehwan... how did you even break the fridge? LOL.

 

Kim Jaehwan

Who said it's broken.

 

Ong Seongwoo

??? What ???

 

Kim Jaehwan

:)

He's dumb.

Wait till he finds out I unplugged his fridge last night.

 

Ong Seongwoo

OH MY GOD, JAEHWAN.

**Author's Note:**

> Same, Seongwoo. Same.  
> P.S. I will be posting a sort of spin-off/sequel from Seongwoo's point of view soon!


End file.
